Heart Break
by jessekira
Summary: I wrote this because they never gave us real closure with Julie and Austin, rating for some language.


A/N: I wrote this story because I thought it was really stupid how the show never showed Julie and Austin actually breaking up, I mean we knew that they were going to break up because he is an idiot, but they never showed them actually doing it. I am a Julie Austin fan and hope that they will eventually get back together when he can learn to not be an ass. The italics are Julie's thoughts

After Susan had gone inside Julie stayed on the porch silently crying. As she sat there all she could think of was how she had given away something so special to a guy who used her like that. What she really couldn't get over was how Danielle Van De Kamp was able to out smart her, Danielle the girl who was about as smart as a cucumber was able to get Julie to trust her with her feelings about her relationship with Austin. _That slut. How could I have ever been so stupid to trust her? How? God I'm a moron._

As Julie sat trying to figure out how she could have ever trusted either of them, Austin came around the outside of Edie's garage dragging behind him a garbage can. He didn't notice Julie sitting on her porch until he reached the curb. He saw he sitting there wiping her eyes as more tears threaten to fall. It was now or never for him to talk to her. He knew Susan must have told her what she had seen, and he knew Julie was going to be upset but maybe they could talk about it, he had never meant to hurt her like he did. He was even going to break it off with Danielle, he might even love Julie. He had to make her understand that.

Deciding that the sooner they talk about it the better Austin crossed the street and made his way over to Julie, who was still to absorbed in her own thoughts and still trying to stop from breaking down again to notice the figure of her soon to be ex boyfriend approaching her. Once Austin reached the front walk way Julie heard the footsteps and felt his eyes on her. She didn't look up to afraid to cry in front of him. _I will not cry, I will not cry, he doesn't deserve to see how much he hurt me, how much my heart is breaking, how much I thought I loved him. _These thoughts did nothing to help keep her resolve of not crying in front of him.

"Julie?" Austin called out softly, still standing at the edge of the front walk and the sidewalk, not sure how close he should get to her. Julie didn't respond, she didn't do anything but put bring her knees to her chest and let her head hide behind them. Hoping Austin would take the hint and leave. Austin of course didn't, he wanted her to understand that he didn't want to hurt her and he wanted a second chance with her, a second chance to show her he could be everything she thought he was.

"Julie please look at me, I didn't mean for this to happened, I didn't want to hurt you." He said taking a few baby steps towards the porch

"Please just look at me, please." _Fuck you._ Austin took a few more steps and was half way to the porch when he stopped.

"Julie I'm sorry" Julie whipped her head up and for the first time Austin saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and shined in the light form the lamp with unshed tears, but he didn't notice the redness or how puffy they were he noticed the pain in them, the pain of having her heart broken, the pain he had caused. The rest of her looked as bad as her eyes, her cheeks were tear stained and her hair was messed from lying on Susan's shoulder. For the first time Austin saw what he had actually done to her.

"You're sorry, you're sorry! You fucked Danielle Van De Kamp and all I get is an 'I'm sorry'. Fuck you Austin." Julie yelled and Austin jump backed taken off guard by her yelling and swearing, the entire time he had know her, she had maybe said the word damn all of three times.

"Julie I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"My god I trusted you, I defended you to my mother, she said that you would just hurt me and I told her no mom he would never do that he's different, he's special, he actually cares about me. I have never been so wrong in my life, and to hear about it from my mother Austin, my god damn mother. You fucking coward if you didn't want me or hey if I just sucked so bad at sex you could have told me and broken up with me like a decent person, but no that's not Austin Britt, he doesn't care about other people only his god damn self, I hate myself for ever thinking you could be more than that." Julie was now standing on her porch looming over Austin her anger making him for the first actually afraid of her. It hurt him to think that she thought that he didn't want her, or that he didn't care about her, that could not have been further from the truth, he was just a jackass who thought with his dick instead of his heart, and if she gave him a chance he would never do that again.

"It wasn't like that Julie; I care about you more than you know, more than I ever cared about Danielle. You are important to me, she was just a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake." He pleaded

"I'm so important to you that you screw another girl, and by the way Danielle do you know where she has been, couldn't you have at least cheated on me with someone who has some self respect and doesn't sleep with our entire football team. To think I went to her for advice about us and whether or not I should sleep with you. No wonder she told me not to, she was probably worried it might break up you little affair. I thought I really loved you Austin, I thought that you at least liked me enough to never intentionally hurt me." Julie marched her way to Austin till she was standing in front of him, so he could see nothing but the pain in her eyes and hear her heart breaking in her voice.

"I hope to god she was worth it Austin, I hate you; I honest to god hate you. If you see me at school walk the other way, if you see me on the street walk the other way, or my heart won't be the only thing that's broken. Now leave because looking at you hurts too much." Julie turned around and walked back to the porch silently pleading with herself not to cry not to let him see that he had broken every piece of her.

"Julie please…" Austin pleaded his voice cracking, she wouldn't turn around to look at him, and if she had she would have seen the same pain reflected in her eyes in his. She just kept walking open the front door closed it, and fell apart. 


End file.
